


Demons and Happy Endings Don’t Mix (but maybe...)

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Dialogue Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst dialogue prompt, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Crowley (Good Omens), Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Sad, Sad Crowley (Good Omens), Sad with a Happy Ending, episode 5 bar scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: All I wanted was a happy ending.This is an ending, after all.Theending, in fact. The big ending, the great ending, the final ending. Not the happy kind of ending, though.It was always an idiotic thought, anyway. Should have known that all along.(Angst dialogue prompt fill #1.)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Dialogue Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996120
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	Demons and Happy Endings Don’t Mix (but maybe...)

**Author's Note:**

> I had such a good time with my Ineffable Flufftober series last month, I didn't want to stop writing to prompts... so I found [this amazing dialogue prompt list](https://promptedintowriting.tumblr.com/post/186723739073/dialogue-prompt-list-long-list/). My new goal is to write a ficlet based on each of the 80 prompt on the list over the next few months. Unlike with Flufftober, I won't be holding myself to a one-prompt-per-day writing schedule this time (so posting may be sporadic), and my target word count for each work is likely to run a bit longer (this first installment is 400 words). My current plan is to alternate between the four categories of prompts: Angst, Fluff, Soulmates, and Friendship.
> 
> So without further ado, here we go! (Warning: We're starting off with an angsty one. They won't all hurt, I promise.) See prompt in end notes.

“All I wanted was a happy ending. All I wanted…”

He slurs it into his drink — the drink that he is drinking alone, because he _is_ alone, which is of course the reason that he is here, the reason that he is drinking it in the first place.

He could sober up. He should sober up. (Although he _is_ a demon, which tends to make the concept of “should” a bit more complicated.)

He does not sober up. If he is lucky, he’s drunk enough to pretend to forget this moment, this breakdown, this pitiful mumbling of the dashed hopes that he should have known all along were too happy to hope for, could never really have been possible. If he is lucky, he will wake up tomorrow with a hangover that is bad enough that he can almost fool himself into believing he does not remember.

… Oh. Except that he isn’t _going_ to wake up tomorrow. He won’t even get the chance to have a hangover, and lie to himself, and try to drown the sorrows that never permit themselves to be drowned. Not even that. Never again.

Because there won’t be any tomorrow to wake up in. An eternity, without tomorrows.

_All I wanted was a happy ending._

This _is_ an ending, after all. _The_ ending, in fact. The big ending, the great ending, the final ending. Not the happy kind of ending, though.

It was always an idiotic thought, anyway. Demons and happy endings don’t mix. He knows that. Should have known it all along.

~ ~ ~

A few minutes later, Crowley looks up to see a discorporated angel.

He hears the words _Tadfield_ , and _airbase_ , and _wiggle-on_.

And he knows demons and happy endings don’t mix, but he sobers up anyway, and he drives to the end of the world.

And the end of the world comes, and the end of the world goes, and yet the world does not end.

~ ~ ~

He sits at the RItz, and he drinks to the world, and he is not alone.

Aziraphale smiles at him, and Crowley smiles back. Shaken, and weary, and alive, and not alone. And maybe, just maybe…

… _maybe_ … 

…happy?

It is not a happy ending. It is _better_ than a happy ending, because it is not an ending at all.

It is not a happy ending. But perhaps, Crowley dares to think, it can be a happy tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "All I wanted was a happy ending."
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and especially comments are, as always, very much appreciated if you're up for leaving any. Be well.


End file.
